


Cold Glass

by Mercurialfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash, Drabble, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that picks up right after the post-credits scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers, but I guess if you made it this far, you don't care. Exactly 100 words in Word.

James Buchanan Barnes must be the bravest man in the world, Steve thinks, as he watches the man he loves slowly become frozen again. Although it is voluntarily this time, it is still painful to watch.

 

Steve knows he is being selfish, but he can't help but wish he got to spend a little more time with Bucky. He had only just found him, and there was still so much to say, to _do_ together.

 

But, Steve thinks, at least they are both  safe,  _alive_ .

 

He presses a soft kiss to the cold glass behind which his Bucky rests peacefully.

 


End file.
